1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a kinetic sabot system, and more particularly, to a sabot system for imparting spin to a projectile in a smooth-bore barrel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The field of ballistic technology is replete with examples of many and varied methods of launching projectiles from tubes for the purpose of defeating a particular target. For the classical application requiring a high explosive shell, a cannon tube employing rifling, that is engraving lands and grooves to insure shell stability by the method of gyroscopic compensation is the most commonly employed. The gyroscopic compensation serves to negate the unfavorable aerodynamic static pressure distribution incurred with prior art devices. Such a "rifled" barrel, however, is unsuited to the launch of the modern finned kinetic energy projectiles since there is danger of fin damage due to propellant interference and impact in-bore. In addition, there is the possibility in free flight of Magnus problems, that is, invidious cross axis disturbances due to the attached fluid rotation and consequent pressure modification. The kinetic energy projectile is a critical requirement in the current armory and consequently the smooth-bore tube is the current selection for new weaponry.